April Fools!
by chibilove9000
Summary: WARNING: Goku/Vegeta/Bulma and Goten/Trunks relationships, brief sexual humor and yaoi.  Ok so some April Fools pranks...


Trunks woke up to cries of pain form the bathroom. "Trunks! Please come here Trunks! My ass is on fire Trunks! I think I have a hemorrhoid!" screamed Goten. "Oh gross," Trunks muttered, rolling out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and found Goten cupping his ass in his hands. He sighed. "Well lets see it," he said. Goten removed his hands and stuck his ass in the air. Trunks stared for a minute, then doubled over with laughter. Goten's ass read: "April Fools!".

(_Goten and Trunks are eating breakfast)_

"So who'd you get to write that for you?" Trunks asked curiously. Goten grinned and said "Gohan.". Trunks chuckled. "You know, Gohan's planning on getting mom good," Goten said. "Oh really, what's he gonna do?"

"Hello?" Chichi answered the phone. "Hey mom, it's Gohan," said Gohan. "Oh hey sweetie! How are you? Is everything ok?" Chichi asked. "Oh yeah, everything's great... ahh Videl stop it," Gohan said. "Gohan?" Chichi asked. "Videl! Ahh! Yes...MMM!" Gohan moaned. Chichi gasped. "Gohan what are you doing?" she demanded. "Nothing...mom...Videl don't... Ahh...faster!" Gohan breathed. "Gohan Son how dare you do... THAT while you're talking to your mother!" Chichi shouted angrily. Videl and Gohan busted out laughing. "April Fools mom!" Gohan laughed. Chichi was silent for a moment. "Wait... so that was a joke and you weren't actually doing..._that_?" she stammered. "Yes mom it was a joke," he giggled. "Oh, I see, well it was very... vulgar!" Gohan laughed even harder. "Hey mom you should go trick dad!" he said. "Good idea,"said Chichi.

_(Meanwhile at Capsule Corp)_

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma. "What woman?" Vegeta called irritably. "Come here quick! There's a...there's... there's something in the kitchen!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and said "Tell Kakkarot to kill it!". "Ahhh! Geta help!" screamed Goku. "Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted, jumping up to see what was scaring his lover.

Vegeta rain into the kitchen. Bulma was standing beside the fridge and Goku was sitting at the table. He rushed over to Goku. "Where is it?" Vegeta demanded. Goku pointed at the stove. Vegeta walked over to the stove. "What, I don't see anything." he said. "By your foot!" said Goku. Vegeta looked down and gasped. His face grew pale. There was a worm beside his boot! "DISGUSTING!" he shrieked, running to hide behind Goku.

Bulma and Goku laughed. "What the hell are you two laughing at? Kakkarot kill it you baka!" Vegeta screamed. They laughed even harder. "What's so damn funny?" Vegeta shouted. "April Fools!" Vegeta's lovers shouted simultaneously. "What?" Vegeta asked, confused. Goku turned around and scooped Vegeta up into his arms. "Kakkarot what the," he began but Goku interrupted him saying "Geta it's fake!".

Vegeta glared at Goku. "What the hell was that for then?" he growled, wriggling out of Goku's arms. "It's April Fools Day, Vegeta." Bulma explained. "And what the hell is that?" Vegeta snapped. "It's a day where you joke around with people and prank them." Goku told him, gently touching his shoulder. Vegeta shook his hand off. "I see," he said. "Well, then I'm breaking up with both of you."

Goku and Bulma gasped. "W-what?"stuttered Goku. "Vegeta please," Bulma pleaded. Vegeta barked with laughter. "April Fools bakas!" he shouted. Bulma and Goku sighed in relief.

"Pop quiz!" said Gohan, looking up at his students from his desk. The students groaned and began to complain amongst themselves. "Alright," Gohan said. "You have one minute to write a half page answer to the following question." He chuckled to himself and stood up. He strode over to the board and began to write. Then he turned and tapped the board the get his grumbling students' attention. They looked up at the board. It said: "April Fools!"

Krillin knocked on Master Roshi's door. "Hello, anybody home?" he called. Master Roshi opened the door and said "I was just watching my...workout tapes...what do you want?" "Oh nothing much. I just came to give you this." Krillin replied, handing him a thin package. He smirked as he watched the old man greedily tear off the paper. There was a Playboy magazine inside and he opened it eagerly. The pages were missing and the only thing on the inside was a picture of Android 18 in a bikini. Written across the picture was: "April Fools!". Master Roshi had a nosebleed all over the photo.

When Goku came home, he smelled something wonderful. He walked into the kitchen where Chichi was washing dishes. "Something smells great!" he said. "What's for dinner?" "You missed it. It's all gone." Chichi said coldly. "What?" said Goku in disbelief. "That's right," she replied. "Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Videl came over for dinner and they ate it all." Goku's stomach growled and he sighed. Chichi looked at his downcast expression and grinned. "Hey Goku, can you please get my tea out of the microwave?" she asked sweetly. Goku opened the microwave and gasped. Inside was an enormous plate of food with a note in front of it saying: "April Fools Goku!". He looked at Chichi. She smiled and handed him a fork. He dug in happily.

Trunks looked down at his lover, who was cuddled up in his lap. They were watching a movie on the couch. Trunks leaned down and kissed Goten. Goten grabbed the remote and switched the movie off, turning his full attention to his boyfriend. Trunks kissed him more passionately then came up for air. "Goten I want you to fuck me... hard." he moaned. Goten grinned and pushed Trunks on his back, straddling the older boy. He pulled Trunks' shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. He kissed down his lover's jaw to his neck. He nibbled at the sensitive flesh, causing Trunks to moan. Trunks pulled Goten's pants down and squeezed his ass. He raised his head and saw that his ass still said "April Fools!". Trunks grinned and said "Hey Goten, guess what?". Goten pulled away from his neck and said "What?". "April Fools!" yelled Trunks, rolling over on top of him.


End file.
